


Captain Levi Ackerman Cares. A Lot.

by just_quintessentially_me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Titan experiments, emotionally consitipated levi, good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck it.”</p><p>The curse was quiet, no more than a mutter, really. Considering the cacophonous melee of sounds around her, it was a miracle she heard it at all. Well, all things really and truly considered, the true miracle was that she was still alive. Though perhaps it was overly optimistic, counting herself amongst the living – as her foot and ankle were currently pinioned in a titan’s eager grasp. Jerry. Jerry’s eager grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Levi Ackerman Cares. A Lot.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shuffles in* Just moving this here from tumblr. Don't mind me.

“Fuck it.”

The curse was quiet, no more than a mutter, really. Considering the cacophonous melee of sounds around her, it was a miracle she heard it at all. Well, all things really and truly considered, the true miracle was that she was still alive. Though perhaps it was overly optimistic, counting herself amongst the living – as her foot and ankle were currently pinioned in a titan’s eager grasp.  _Jerry_. Jerry’s eager grasp.

Her latest subject of experimentation grinned, his glassy, unblinking eyes fastened on her. One arm tugged, dragging her across the ground. As she slid, his other hand jerked up, thick nails popping as it broke free.

“Squad Leader Hanji!”

“Cut its hand! Get in there!  _Cut it!_ ” That particular frantic voice was Moblit’s. Unfortunately, it was a sound she knew well. Though admittedly in this instance, his voice had reached a previously unattained pitch of panic.

 “Secure the other arm!”

 “It’s moving! Watch it!”

As she jerked forward, scraping over dirt and stone, she felt a crunch – the second one since the titan’s meaty fingers had grabbed for her foot. With blue sky occupying her sight and frantic shouts filling her ears, it occurred to her that she might be in shock.

Despite the pain in her leg and the numbness encroaching on her mind she reached, fumbling to draw blades. Hilt in hand, she worked, blindly attempting to attach a blade – and was yanked up. She blinked. Jerry’s inverted face stared back at her. His teeth parted in a wide, openmouthed grin.

And it was at that moment, amidst the chaos, that she’d heard it: the curse.

Really, she shouldn’t have been surprised. If her head had been less clouded or the noise around her less severe, she would have recognized the dry, sullen voice in an instant. When maneuvering gear whirred, and a blurred form spun through the air, she knew at once who’d uttered the curse. Captain Levi must have been watching her experiments – or at the very least, been within earshot when the chaos had begun.

She swung, dangling in Jerry’s grasp. And there they were: _teeth_. A drop of drool slid between two yellowing incisors. She was bathed in warm, stagnant breath.

Levi landed, boots spread, balancing on the titan’s back. Twin blades glinted in the sun. Too late, she realized his intent.

The blades flicked down.  _Thwack_. A triangle of flesh flew, cloven clean from the titan’s neck.

 _Jerry!_  

She had but a moment to mourn the loss of her subject. The hand around her loosened as Jerry swayed on his knees. As her glasses slipped, beginning to slide up her nose, the hand released.

Another curse. “Idiots, fucking catch her!”

Her stomach flipped – and flipped again. Then something hit her back – hard. There were arms around her.

 “Squad leader Hanji! Hanji-San!” Moblit’s voice was loud at her ear.

Cracking an eye, she saw blue – and Moblit’s worried face peering down at her.

“Hanji-San! Are you alright?”

“Of course she’s not alright.” There was a thud, followed by the crunch of boots on dirt. When she turned her head, she found herself face to face with said boots. Beyond them, she could make out Jerry’s fallen form. His flesh was already beginning to disintegrate as steam rose, revealing thick, white bones.

She whimpered. “ _Jerry._ ”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

She looked up to see that Levi’s face had joined Moblit’s; his expression, the angry counterpart to Moblit’s concern.

 “ _Jerry_   tried to eat you.”

Head swimming, she mustered a response. “The experiment had barely started! I haven’t even had a chance to learn anything from him.”

 “And what, exactly, would you learn if that thing ate you?” Eyes cold, he answered for her. “Not a whole fucking lot, besides getting a first-hand view of the inside of that titan’s stomach.“

Hanji blinked. She wanted to respond, she really did. Because she was sure she had a good one, if she could only clear her head long enough to think of it. But a wave of dizziness struck, _and was that sweat prickling her brow?_

Levi glanced up. When he spoke, his voice was sharp. “And where the hell is the stretcher?”

Moblit stuttered. “It should be on its way.”

She watched, detached, as a pale hand gave Moblit a shove. “Go check!”

She should say something. Levi was being mean.

She closed her eyes, listening as Moblit’s hurried steps grew distant. When she opened them, Levi remained, crouched beside her. He looked at her leg, his gaze clinical and perhaps, a touch concerned.  

Head light, she smiled. 

"What the hell are you smiling about?”

“You act like you don’t care, but I know your secret.” She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “ _You care a lot_.”

“No.”

She nodded, resolute. “Mhmm.”

“Just didn’t want you to get swallowed. Can’t imagine the work it would take to cut you out of that thing’s stomach.” He frowned, lips puckering in distaste. “It would be filthy.”

Cutting someone out of a titan’s stomach? When had he had the time to think up that scenario? But it proved her point, oh did it prove it.

“ _Oh my god you care so much”_

His nose scrunched as he scowled with a renewed vigor.

“They’re here! Get squad leader Hanji up on the stretcher!” Moblit’s voice cut between them. 

Men and women crowded around her. Levi stepped back and gentle hands lifted, settling her on a gurney.

Voices soft, they spoke quickly.

_A hairline fracture in the foot._

_Look at the angle of her ankle. It might be broken._

Heaving a sigh, she let her head fall to the side. Slowly, the numbness in her head was giving way to a throbbing pain in her foot and ankle. This was going to put a serious cramp in her research. 

They lifted her and for the third time that day, her stomach rolled in a quick flip.

They turned, hurrying to cart her away. Behind them, Levi watched, his arms folded over his chest.

Speaking of experiments.

“Oi, Levi!” Rising onto her elbows, she tried to keep him in sight. “You gave me a great idea! When I’m better, I’ll let myself be swallowed whole and then I’ll have you cut me out!” She laughed. It emerged as a cackle. “Imagine the possibilities! Studying a titan from the inside out!" 

The medics cast concerned glances her way, as if worried she might be concussed.

"Not fucking happening four-eyes.”

Boots crunched. He was keeping pace with the stretcher.

She tapped a finger against her lips. “What if I'm  _accidentally_ eaten, and in that entirely coincidental emergency situation, you have to cut me out?”

“I’ll let it digest you.”

“Levi,” she said his name, a whine. “That’s probably the worst way to die.”

“Fine. I’ll cut you out and then kill you myself for being fucking stupid enough to get eaten.”

Settling back, she smiled. “Knew you cared.”

He emitted a sound that was a strange combination of a grunt and sigh. “Just get her to the medical ward.”

As they marched, hurriedly navigating the open street, she relaxed, leaning back. Above, a wisp of a cloud lazily crossed the sky.

He could try to hide it all he wanted. But empirical evidence didn’t lie. He most definitely cared.

Behind, the crunch of boots on dirt resumed, following at a distance.

She smiled.

Captain Levi Ackerman cared, a lot.


End file.
